We have established in normal man that net splanchnic glucose production (NSGP) in intact man is influenced by a) basal insulin levels, b) basal glucagon levels, and c) ambient glucose concentrations. Insulin alone, and hyperglycemia alone, blunt NSGP but do not initiate storage of glucose. Together they do affect glucose storage. Addition of glucagon reverses the storage produced by basal insulin plus hyperglycemia. Our proposed work for the coming year is to extend these studies to obese men with normal glucose tolerance, employing the same systematic dissection which we have made in subjects of normal body weight.